Cupid's Daughters, Wand's At The Ready
by Jack the Caterpillar
Summary: Who ever said you couldn’t pair the houses together hadn’t meet Reign and Lysin.They’re the craziest cupids love has ever seen.With magic,attitudes and mischief to boot Hogwarts had better watch out,cause to these two girls denial makes it all the better


**Disclaimer:** Okay here are the facts, we own nothing but Reign and Lysin if any new characters appear who aren't from the books then we'll let you take the initiative to assume we made them up Okay? Okay!

**AN:** Okay we have sort of re-edited the chaps and have changed the plot a little……Also this chap is mainly an introduction and it will become increasingly more about the Original characters……also if you have any pairing ideas you like feel free 2 tell us in a review……you never know we may bring them into the story :D

Catch Ya L8tr

BEW and Stephanie Ridings

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful morning in the land in of Amor Verdadero, everyone who lived there were happily going about there day, well almost everyone. For in the palace there sat two sisters, twins in-fact who were bored out of there minds and quite frankly sick and tired of it.

You see there way over-protective and rule abiding father was Cupid, aka the bringer of love, joy etc etc. Now since they were his daughters don't you think they would follow in his footsteps? Well that would kinda be a no see they had been told to stay away from mortals and there emotions. However like there father they were never ones to what they were told.

So it is on this average day in a place where immortals roam that our story begins...

Chapter 1 Employment Gone Wrong

Reign's POV

"Reign, is it possible to die from boredom?" Smirking I looked at my sister who was lying on the floor with her sword across her chest. "Lysin, you know that we don't have to be bored if we don't want to" I said putting the book which I wasn't even reading.

Lysin grinned and sat up "You mean?" Rolling my eyes but matching her grin I replied "Yep, I'm in the mood for a little fun" Standing up I pulled my daggers from there sheaths that were attached to the belt on my waist, I then stood facing Lysin. Lysin grabbed her sword that was leaning on the wall before using said sword to draw a circle on the ground in front of her.

Her sword flashed a dark purple making the room look encased with shadows before fading until it only covered the sword and the imprint of the circle she was repeatedly drawing. When she started her tenth loop of the circle I started to draw various shapes in the air above the circle while muttering a few words that turned my daggers and the lines of the patterns black.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes of this we had sweat dripping off our faces from the concentration ad strain of the spell. However it paid off when a slightly blinding white flash from the points of our weapons made our hands still and eyes flash green. Letting our weapons fall to ours sides we took a few moments to gain our breath before re-sheathing them.

Looking into our version of a crystal ball we saw a beautifully foliaged garden that even had a small waterfall. Lysin walked over so she could stand beside me before asking "So where are we?" Studying the portal further I noticed a man with blonde hair and pointy ears who seemed to blend in with the scenery. Grimacing I said "It' seems we've landed in Middle Earth, cause we've got us an elf"

Lysin pouted before saying "What's this one want?" Shrugging I waved my hand over the image making his thoughts sound. "I want her to say yes when I asked her to bond with me, but what if she doesn't want to or I'm not romantic enough? Ahhhh I need help"

Lysin rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers to end our little eavesdropping session. "Nope, sorry, no, it's a weak problem if you can even call it that, besides I really don't want to go back to middle earth, it's all about war and campaigns, unless your setting up two boys its alot of trouble and heartache" I said crossing my arms in what was my 'Forget It' stance.

Lysin nodded in agreement before saying "Okay so then let's see who else is in the mood for some love ne?" She then waved her hand making the picture change to a room filled with gadgets. "How Interesting" I mumbled before looking for the person the spell had heard.

After a few seconds a man appeared in the image. He had a long white beard that almost touched the floor and a sort of gown that was a deep blue. Tilting my head in curiosity I was about to wave my hand over it again so I could hear his thoughts when he surprised me by speaking them to himself instead. Even though I was more interested in the context of his musings I couldn't help but notice how comforting almost grandfatherly his voice sounded.

"If only they would find away to become friends instead of rivals, it could help us win the war. However I'm afraid that to them differences mean everything were similarities mean nothing if one is in a different house." The man sighed before popping a lolly in his mouth. Shaking his head he continued in a wistful tone "Such bitterness if only it was friendship or love" I blinked how…..intriguing there was magic surrounding this guy and his problem sounded complicated….and were there's complicated there's fun.

Looking at Lysin I saw that she was curious too. Smiling I said "Shall we?" She copied my grin but added a mischievous twinkle to her eyes. "We shall" We then proceeded to link arms while each pulling a pinch of pink magic dust from small pouches connected to our belts before sprinkling it on the image of the old man and the room he resided in. Taking a deep breath we placed our unlinked hands on the image.

Within a few seconds of both the dust and our hands on the image it began to ripple while sending tingling feelings through our body. With simulations mutter of 'take us' we were standing in the frozen world we had been previously watching. Lysin smirked before saying "Man I love how the Mirror Transporter freezes the world you visit for the first 5minutes your there don't you?"

I nodded before pulling her into one of the two armchairs in the room. Just as I got comfortable in my seat time unfroze. Facing the surprised face of the man who we had just heard thinking I said "Apparently you need yourself a cupid or two"

Lysin's POV

I stifled a giggle at Reign's cliché line, she certainly likes the drama.  
The old man looked up in alarm and I had to restrain another laugh. He looked very strange, with a long beard and half-moon spectacles. And his nose was just so crooked!

"Cupids..." muttered the old man. He blinked a few times before saying, "Oh, my manners seem to have escaped me." The man held out his hand to Reign. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Reign shook his hand politely and gave her introduction "I'm Reign," I rolled my eyes, why did she never give her proper title?

Deciding to follow her lead so I wouldn't get yelled at by a pissy sis, I dropped the titles and simply said "And I'm Lysin," before also shaking his hand. Once Dumbledore had gotten over his shock, he seemed to become oddly excited. "You two are exactly what this school needs!" he exclaimed, pacing his office. "If you two could link the key people of the houses together, the rest would follow and become more accepting... it's perfect!"

I grinned at Reign and she smiled back. This had been a good decision for a job. "How do you propose we go about blending into the ummmm school?" I asked, trying to sound as professional as I could without starting a laughing fit I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I've never been as serious as Reign, if you could call her serious at all, more like she goes with the flow.

"It is indeed a school and hmmmm maybe you could be exchange students from... Spain?" he offered. "Spain sounds good," said Reign. He nodded and continued "Well what about houses? At Hogwarts -" I couldn't help it I snorted. I swear I tried my hardest not to but _Hogwarts_? It was just too much.

Reign glared at me and I fought to retain a straight face, but I don't know why she was complaining I mean Dumbledore showed no sign of even hearing me as he continued "- We have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Do you have any particular idea as to with dorm you would reside in?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. Did he just say _Hufflepuff_? How stupid did that sound? I guessed the Reign didn't trust her voice either if her silence was any indication. When neither of us replied he said with slight surprise in his voice "No ideas at all? Well would you rather stay together?"

"It makes no difference to us, Professor," explained Reign. "Lysin and I share a mental link. Distance is of no concerning matter. But for personal reasons, we would rather be close than far." I pressed my lips together to avoid coughing at Reigns choice of words, it made us sound really weird.  
"Ah, I see," said Dumbledore. "Well, that may be a difficulty as you must be sorted, most twins are in the same house but it doesn't always work that way"

I just nodded, trying not to laugh at this man and his 'school'. Reign replied for us anyway "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Dumbledore smiled warmly before he drew a stick which I'm guessing was a wand from his pocket and gave it a little flick. Two piles of neatly folded clothes appeared before him. He plucked them from the air and handed them to Reign and I.

I flicked through the stack. There was a white shirt with a collar, pair of black robes, grey jumper, black cloak with silver fastenings, grey skirt and black leggings. I nearly started laughing all over again. On the very top of the pile was a black striped tie with a long woollen scarf of you guessed it black. "How does dreary sound to you?" I asked.

Reign glared. While Dumbledore chuckled and said "They will change colour depending on your house" I nodded as did Reign, grinning we both stood up before slipping our uniform under our arms. "Wait." Dumbledore held out a hand to stop us. "Do you have wands?" he asked us.

"WANDS?" I scoffed. "Our mum's a Goddess and you think that -" Reign stood on my foot. "No, we have no need for wands," she explained.  
Dumbledore frowned. "Then what are your power focus points?" Reign seemed slightly flustered as she said "We don't always need focus points…but if you wish to see our wand equivalent it would be these"

I grinned, sliding my sword from its scabbard at my hip and tossing it in the air, catching it in my right hand. Reign pulled out her daggers, spinning them around her fingers as she drew them. Dumbledore eyed the weapons before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I can't allow you as students to bring weapons within the school perimeters." I blinked at him "And why not?" I demanded. "Breaking the rules for particular students would be very suspicious. I'm sorry but I just can't allow it." Reign and I stared at him. We were trying to help, and this is the thanks he gives us? We can only do so much without our blades.

"What if you downsized them a little... disguised them as jewellery, perhaps?" I tried to look annoyed when really I could see this idea working on future jobs. Lifting my sword so it was floating in the air, similar to when Dumbledore conjured our uniforms. I closed my eyes before running my finger from the hilt to the bottom of the blade.

When I opened them again, my sword was still floating only it was about ten centimetres long, and had a long silver chain attached to the hilt. Grabbing it I then proceeded to fasten it around my neck, when it was securely placed I turned to see Reign was fitting two dagger shaped earrings into her ears. "Earrings, huh good idea," I said while twirling my new necklace between my fingers.

Reign's POV

"So...When does the new school year start?" I asked. Dumbledore seemed to lose himself in space for a moment before saying "In two weeks the students will be arriving here."

I nodded, and sparing a quick look at Lysin noticed she was mumbling things to herself and looked utterly bored, I held down a grin. "I presume this school has year levels, so which one will we be in?"

"How old are you?" He asked as he moved papers on his desk, seemingly looking for something. Lysin chuckled "Not the best question to ask an immortal" Dumbledore looked up and had the grace to blush. I gave him a warm smile that said 'where not offended'.

He smiled again before saying "Well there are 7 years of school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I nodded before asking "How old are the students when you start?" He blinked before saying "11".

"Well how about fifth year then? I'm sure we could pass as 15 year olds" Lysin asked, Dumbledore looked us over before nodding. Knowing I had to ask it I decided I might as well ask it now. "Cool, Hey Dumbledore, we'd appreciate it if you're the only one who knows were...well what we are"

He nodded, making me sigh in relief. "Alright well, that about wraps it up then" I said happily and was quickly followed by a ecstatic Lysin who replied with a "Great lets get going then" before conjuring a bag and putting all her clothes in it.

Shaking my head I did the same, man she really had a short attention span…well that is unless something was being blown up. When we were done I looked at Dumbledore and said "Okay then...I guess we got to call you professor now that were students and all don't we" It was more a statement then a question but I still waited for an answer. He nodded his head yes before asking "What names shall I put you under?"

I looked at Lysin who shrugged, closing my eyes I dug through my memories of working in Spain and having to know Spanish. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and grinned "Call us Reign and Lysin Enamor"

Lysin burst out laughing making me snigger. Dumbledore looked confused but I just shook my head and said "Don't worry, it's not the kind of humour you'd get...well unless you knew Spanish" Lysin was still laughing so I stood on her foot for the second time, making her growl at me.

"Do you need someplace to stay?" He asked us with concern in his eyes. It made me smile, this guy was alright. "Nah we'll be fine, all we need is a couple of educational spells and we'll know all we'll ever need to know about this world"

He gave a warm smile which I admittedly replied to with one of my own. Grabbing Lysin's hand I was about to say a farewell when Lysin beat me to it "We'll pop back in and see you when we've gotten everything we need...oh and make a list on who you want paired with someone" He blushed a faint red at Lysin's comment, which made her laugh.

Mentally sighing I closed my eyes and gathered energy for the transportation spell and through our auras felt Lysin do the same. After a few seconds I heard Dumbledore gasp in shock, opening my eyes I saw the faint pink aura glowing around us, not to mention the scarlet blush he had.

Lysin giggled next to me so I turned to look at her and noticed that she was looking in a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I giggled to, we were in our 'cupid costumes' which consisted of a short skirt, high heeled boots, a tank top and long gloves. Mine was black with pinky-red designs on it, while Lysin's was dark purple with light blue designs.

I smirked just as Dumbledore's office disappeared and our living room formed around us. Letting go of Lysin's hand I said "This is going to be real fun" She grinned back before flopping on the couch and saying "Yeah, this will be kick ass, not to mention it's a world with magic as a common thing that's a total bonus!"

Snapping my fingers I felt I fuzzy sensation cover my body before my clothes went back to my slightly too big jeans and yellow singlet with a picture of a guitar in the middle.

Walking over to the bookshelf I ran my fingers over the volumes. 'So your heading to Middle Earth', Nope. 'Ancient Rome a land of love', No, 'The worlds of Earthen Movies', Ahhhhh No, 'Researching the world of your new job', got ya.

Lysin's POV

Following Reign's example I snapped my fingers and changed into my comfortable clothes; red shorts and a white tank top with a skull and cross bones on it. Reign had moved back to the couch with whatever book she had grabbed from the shelf and was researching our new assessment. Sighing, I plopped onto the couch next to her.

I peeked over her shoulder in a way that I knew would annoy her, and started muttering the words aloud as I read them. After about twenty seconds, Reign snapped the book shut and turned to stare at me. "Why are you so annoying all the time?" she asked. "I'm a naturally restless person," I replied, sitting up straight on the couch and crossing my legs.

"No shit," she said. "Why do you research all the time?" I asked. "You take everything so seriously."

"Yeah, maybe cause it IS serious?" she replied, standing up. "And I SO do not take everything seriously… just some things."

"Okay, okay, I get your point," I held my hands in the air, palms up, a universal sign of surrender. "Now that you've made you've point, you wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I don't know… how about a compromise. We go back to the world you're studying, but we go to, like a town or city, somewhere with shops."

"Hmmmm" Reign mumbled while flipping through the book, about 20 pages later she smiled and said "I've got it! We'll go to Hogsmede! It's a small town near Hogwarts. We could go there, and look around…while studying there culture and hey who knows, we might even meet some of our future classmates."

I grinned. "A perfect study subject, yeah?"

"Totally, Let's go!"

I pulled off my necklace and turned it back into a sword. We proceeded to preform the same spell as before only since Reign knew where we were going we didn't have to concentrate as much. When we finished the spell it showed us a quaint looking town with faded signs hanging above the doors. The strangest items were displayed in the few windows we could see. I was itching to go out there and explore.

I pulled a pinch of pink dust from my pocket and sprinkled it over my head. I grinned at Reign who only rolled her eyes at me, causing me to give a small pout that she only laughed at. I winked at her before clasping our hands and walking into the portal as one would a puddle of water leftover from rain.

When we appeared on the other side the people walking past started staring at us with confusion covering there faces. I blinked they were wizards, surely they were used to people apperating…

"Our Clothes!" Reign whispered urgently in my ear. "Oh!" I snapped my fingers and changed my clothes to a long dark purple robe. It was clinched tightly around the waist, and had a low collar, but I couldn't help my self. If you've got it, flaunt it, as I've always said.

Reign looked at me and rolled her eyes, slipping her daggers which where once again earrings, into her lobes. It was then I noticed she was wearing a robe of pale blue, which made her eyes stand out. She was always the one for subtle beauty.

Once we were dressed in that of normal witch attire, we began to walk along the streets of Hogsmede. I was entranced by all the weird things in the windows, but Reign just seemed bored.

I was trying to think of something to make her liven up a bit when we rounded a corner next to a place called Honeydukes, and she nearly walked straight into a blonde haired boy who had been walking alone, hands in his pockets. He looked to be about fifteen, but I was not experienced in telling the ages of mortals.

He muttered a sorry, and was about to walk off when Reign lightly touched his shoulder. He visible tensed but after a few seconds turned around anyway. Reign gave him a small smile before asking "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, his clear blue gaze locked on hers, they showed more then a hint of suspicion. His arrogant appearance did not at all match his almost nervous voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering if students of the school came here, but where are my manners my name's Reign Enamor, by the way," she held out her hand for him to shake, he took it. Seeming to drop his nervous appearance in favour of a more arrogant one he said "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**AN:** We adore reviews so please, please, please review thx's. We also don't mind any criticisms so feel free to tell us :D Also the name of the place they live in is 'True love', I think in Spanish and Enamour there last name is en amour aka 'in love' in Spanish

That's All Folks

Luv

BEW and Stephanie Ridings


End file.
